The Challenge
by asiannerd101
Summary: Does Kyoko have the talent? Will Ren have faith in her and hope for the best? What the hell is baka Sho doing challenging Kyoko to something he knows he is better at? or is Kyoko the better player here? And whats Lory up to? making her do THAT after the challenge! KyokoxRen
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!  
Soo I'm kind of new at this and please help if I made any errors! Read and Review… please?

* * *

Kyoko and Ren were in the trailer getting back to their normal selves after a week of being the Heel Siblings. Ren was smiling on the inside, happy being able to control himself while Kyoko was Setsu but it was like the gods were tes- no more like taunting him.

"Thank you for having my normal clothes with you!", Kyoko said to President Lory.

"No problem Mogami. I see that you have no school today."

Ren looked towards Kyoko and that she wasn't in her school uniform or Love Me jumpsuit. Ren thought _Just normal clothing but didn't she have_ _work today? _Ren thought about it and recalled that Kyoko said she had Love Me work all week.

The President continued talking, "Don't worry about your work. This is very important to you and I'm sure you need as much practice as possible." He chuckled "Beside it'll be entertaining to watch."

Kyoko gave him a smug look, "To watch the challenge or me making it up to you later?"

"Both." He chuckled again as Kyoko sighed.

Ren looked at his manger that as well looked slightly confused but smiling as if he knew part of what they were talking about.

Ren cleared his throat, "Mogami? Would you mind telling me what's going on since I'm the only one who doesn't know?"

Everyone was speechless and looked stunned as Ren asked that question. He thought to himself, _did I say something wrong? I would expect Mogami like this but not Yashiro or the President.  
_Yashiro couldn't speak. _How could that idiot not know! Is that he's been so calm or avoiding Kyoko? It's all over the gossip news and magazines!_Surprisingly she was the first person who was able to do something.

Kyoko bowed, "I'm sorry Mr. Tsuruga! I didn't talk about it with you since I thought you be angry since the challenge was proposed by that baka!"

Ren was still confused but slightly mad since Fuwa was brought up. "Excuse me but I still don't know anything related to the main problem or this challenge all you guys know about."

"You mean you haven't known about it all this time?" Yoshiro exclaimed.

"Known what?" Ren was getting a little frustrated. Why can't they just say what Kyoko was doing with Sho Fuwa?

Kyoko looked at her watch "I have to go look outfits and pick one out. Mr. Tsuruga," She bowed again "I'm very sorry but usually your caught up with gossip so I thought you knew! Just turn on the TV and watch the gossip or have Mr. Yoshiro tell you." Then she ran out the door.

Ren reached for the remote and turn on channel 6 who was always up to date with all the gossip. He couldn't believe it. How could that baka challenge her? Did she even have the talent or guts to win? There was no prize to the winner but between the two, there must be some secret prize.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that she was challenged by Sho Fuwa?"

Yoshiro spoke up, "Because we thought you already knew! Since you were calm for the past week and a half! I thought you were trying to disguise your anger for them!"

"How did you go nearly two weeks without knowing? She's been on at least 3 shows discussing Sho and his challenge with way more to come." The President admitted.

_She did all of this without even telling me?_ Ren thought. _How hard has she been working to get her revenge? … I thought she gave it up._

"President?" Ren questioned "Where does she usually practice singing?"

He smiled "After choosing a song, I think she started practicing in the one place where she can be alone… most of the time."

"Which is where?" Ren asked losing his patience.

"The LME's Love Me changing room. It's weird though. The song she choose after over hundreds of suggestion was an American song. I'm getting ahead of myself but she's should be in there around 1 or 2."

Ren got up, said his good bye and left. He couldn't till he saw her again. Hopefully he wouldn't scare her away like a little bunny that has just been targeted by a lion. He sighed seeing that image of her running away and never opening her heart up to him again but he had to tell her to forfeit or Sho Fuwa could use her failure as an advantage later on.

* * *

Kinda short but like it? I'll post more chapters later.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND POST ONE CHAPTER A DAY. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"MOKO!" Kyoko shouted while giving her best friend a bear crushing hug.

Kanae pushed her off, "MO! Stop hugging me so much!" Kyoko started looking depressed and Kanae couldn't take it anymore. "We have to pick out an outfit for you remember?"

Kyoko's face light up with glee, being able to go shopping with her best friend was one of her dreams! _Maybe next time we can go shopping just for the fun of it! Then we could eat some ice cream on the way home and have a sleepover! Paint each other's nails while we gossip and I would have a pillow fight and then Moko ca-_

"MMMOOOO! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

Kyoko jumped up 10 feet into the air before bowing. "I'm sorry! I' sorry! I'm sorry! I was day dreaming!"

Kanae sighed, "I asked what song are you singing? You want an outfit to go with your song right?"

"….To go with my song?" Kyoko was slightly confused. _I just wanted to wear something really pretty and more mature looking so I don't look like a fool on stage with my normal clothes._

"Well you don't want to wear a puffy Cinderella dress to a fast up beat or high heel shoes if you're going to be dancing a little bit."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha yeah who would wear a Cinderella dress to a concert?" Kyoko crossed that off her mental list. "But back to the point I can't tell you what song I'm singing."

"Why not?" Kanae demanded, "Does anyone know what song? Wait! I'm your best friend so I should know!"

Kyoko suddenly put her arms in the air meaning no harm, "Only the President knows which songs and he told me not to tell anyone so I can keep it a surprise!"

"Well if the President says so but I don't know why he has to keep everythi- WAIT A SECOND! DID YOU SAY SONGS?"

"Well… I uummm I c-c-c-couldn't make up my mind-d-d-d so I'm still debating-g-g" Kyoko busted into a dogeza "I'M SO SORRY MOKO!"

"KYOKO! Get back up. We're in front of the store and in public." Kanae thought of something quick to get her back up. "Don't you want to go shopping with your best friend?"

"HECK YES!"

For two hours Kyoko tried on nearly every outfit in the store as well as Kanae since Kyoko suggested it would be more fun for her. They already decided for Kyoko that she shouldn't wear a dress or high heels since she wasn't used to it. Kanae suggested that maybe shorts were a good idea since it would be hot outside. So Kyoko got some jean short shorts that had little worn out spots in them. Now she just needed a top and maybe accessories but she knew Kanae had to get to another job soon. She was wandering around when she found the perfect top. It was a normal v-neck shirt but it was the color that caught her. It was silver, not like a pretty gray but literally silver and it seemed it reflect the light. (Shimmery) Perfect.

"Are you sure Mo? The back is velcro so what if that baka grabs you and it comes off?"

"That's when this shirt comes in." Kyoko smiled and pointed to the shirt next to it. It was a tank top and it had a nice, warm, gold color that also reflected the light but not as much. "If he rips my other shirt off then I'll be glowing on stage while i mock him."

_Damn this girl! I keep under estimating her, but it is a good idea but I can't say that! _"Well, I guess now we need shoes, but I don't think you should get silver or gold."

"I get where you're going at. I have black boots with a TINY heel that goes halfway up my calf and a black simple bracelet with matching earrings."

Kanae was confused, "Aren't you going for the mature look? I mean this is all pretty and nice but isn't a little too simple?"

"I want to go on stage as me so everyone will remember me. Although I wouldn't dress like this often but i still think it's mature enough."

Kyoko and Kanae paid for their things and went their separate ways. (Kanae bought new clothing as well. Shopping is one of a girl's best friends.) Kyoko put on a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the LME's Love Me changing room and flopped onto the nearest chair and tried to process/remember everything from last week. _That idiot Shoutaro found her biking to work and announced that he was better than her at everything. Of course they started fighting. _

"_Please Fuwa." Kyoko said sarcastically "You're not perfect."_

"_Oh yeah? Prove me wrong! Let's have a contest and see who the better singer is."_

_"I don't need to prove that I'm better than you because I already know I am!"_

Kyoko put her earphones in now humming along to the song but still continuing to remember everything.

"_If you win then I'll apologize for everything."_

_Kyoko turned around, "When and where?"_

_He smirked, "3 weeks from now. 2 o'clock at the Big Egg."_

_She gasped "You mean Tyoko dome?"_

_"Scared yet?"_

_"BAKA! I'll be there!"_

Her memory was interrupted by a knock on the door. She was so sure that she put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on plus everyone knew she came in here to practice. She opened the door and Ren was standing right there with a gentlemanly smile while her inner demons were hiding in a corner, not daring to come out.

* * *

**ANY MISTAKES? PLEASE DO TELL! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW...PLEASE?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! THIS IS ALL I COULD TYPE OUT BEFORE I HAD TO GO!**

* * *

_Is he angry at me? What did I do wrong? Calm down!_ "Hi Tsuruga-san. W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to chat about your little competition with you and Fuwa." Ren said while sitting down on the nearest chair.

Kyoko gulped. _He is mad at me! Why? What did I do this time? _"umm what d-d-d-did you want to talk a-a-bout?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

Ren put on his best gentlemanly smile "Why did you accept his offer?" _I know she has the potential and probably the guts but I don't want her to do this for revenge._

"I-I-I-I wanted to. I wanted to show that I'm the only one who can beat him in show-biz."

"No prize? I felt like you said yes to gain something than just revenge." _ Certainly there is a prize between those two that the reporters can't know about._

"N-n-n-noooo prize at all. Just complete shame for the loser."

Ren sighed, "You're lying Miss Mogami."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"Kyoko went into a dogeza "Fuwa said if I won he would apologize to me. Even if he doesn't keep his words I don't care because I want to actually beat him at something a-a-and maybe start a singing c-c-c-career "

_I know she can beat him but for revenge? I want her to start if she wants but not like this. . . I have to play the sempai card._ "As your dear sempai, I know you can do this but I'm disappointed in you for using this as revenge and to gain publicity just to start your singing a career."

Something in Kyoko snapped. _** Demon number 2 said "That's it! I'm tired of watching and hiding! I'm going to talk for Kyoko." **_Kyoko got off the ground but kept looking at her feet. Minutes past but it felt like hours.

Ren spoke up, "I'm sorry if I hurt your fe-"

"No, I'm sorry.", Kyoko interrupted but now yelling "I'm SO sorry I can't be your perfect little kohai! The only reason you call yourself sempai is to send me down a guilt trip to get what you want! Why can't I get what I want?"

Kyoko's hands flew to her mouth and Ren was sitting there completely speechless.

_**Demon number 2 laughed. "This is only going to get better and better!" then she stopped. "OH NO! MOMMA'S GOING TO PUNISH ME LATER WHEN SHE FINDS OUT! THEN I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE GENTLEMANLY SMILE FROM HIM..." **_scurrying away Demon number 2 hid in the darkest corner possible.

* * *

***DOES DOGEZA 10 TIMES* SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE ONE CHAPTER A DAY! HOW ABOUT YOU PREDICT AND IMAGINE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS O_O NOT GOOD!**

* * *

They just stood there staring at each other, hoping the other person would make the first move. The dead silence was making the air tense and soon Kyoko was shaking a bit.

_What's Tsuruga-san thinking? Is he going to bully me forever or is he going to make me talk to him only when work is offered? Is he going to take me out of his life? NOOOO! I didn't mean too! Something just took over me and I couldn't help myself._

Ren saw Kyoko tremble in fear. _What's Kyoko thinking? I know everything she said was true but I never thought she would catch on or at least snap at me..I mean I guess she has every right to yell at me but the girl I know would never do that. What can I say to make this any better? If I slip up then she'll never open up her heart to me again._

Before anything could be done Kyoko quickly grabbed her bag, did a dogeza and ran out the room faster than the speed of light. Ren probably could catch up to her but what could he say?

_I might as well buy something to get her mind off of the problem then I can say sorry. What am I going to say? Well I guess for starters I should let her compete. If she doesn't now then Fuwa might use it against her. Besides I heard her humming and it was music to my ears. It must be a new American pops song since I never heard of it before. _ Ren got up and stretched. _After work I should go buy her a bracelet. Maybe I'll get her the blue color jewel on a necklace. Maybe the same color as Corn the rock. _Ren chuckled a bit at that memory._  
_

**WHAT KYOKO WAS THINKING WHILE SHE RAN AWAY**

_GAH! WHY DID I JUST RUN AWAY? Now he's going to hate for back-talking him then running away without a proper good bye! What should I say? Well I guess I should apologize properly then I HAVE to tell him that I really want to go against Shoutaro and show him that he's not the best at everything. I know I'm the better singer naturally but he's had lesson and written songs. I want to create Kyoko Mogami but to do that i need to beat all my problems. Right now I have to think about Tsuruga-san and how am I going to make it up to him! Maybe I should avoid him for awhile and let him cool off. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. _

Kyoko did Box R with barely any retakes and finish her Love Me work without seeing Ren or Yashiro. It was 8:30pm when she got finish but she wasn't done yet. She still had to go shopping. Kyoko ran to the nearest shop and bought a long shiny belt but small in width to go around her waist. If she left it loose then it would hang on her hip a little which is exactly what she wanted.

_Now Fuwa couldn't say she wasn't fashionable. _Kyoko was just about to walk around the corner when she saw Ren walk out of a jewelry store. Hiding behind a store Kyoko saw a long case. Maybe a bracelet or necklace. Ren looked down at the case and smiled at it. _Must be for that high school girl he loves. _Kyoko felt like her heart broke again and she ran back home into her room before the tears started coming down.

_Why? Why do I feel like this?_

_**Demon number 1 said "Look what she did to Momma!"**_

_**Demon number 3 agreed, "We have to find her or else something worse might happen"**_

_**Demon number 4 asked "Why don't we leave her alone for awhile? She probably feels bad enough and scared for Momma."**_

"_**Fine. we'll wait for little bit." Demon number 1 and 3 said.**_

The next morning, Kyoko got up early to take a shower then left to go to work. All she had today was Box R, play as Bo, and a little Love Me work filing a couple papers. _This should be easy enough since I don't have to see HIM. _

"Is something wrong, Mogami-san?"

She looked up and saw Chiori looking worriedly at her.

"Oh! I'm fine! I just didn't sleep well last night."

Chiori sighed in relief, "Good because I thought you and Tsuruga-san got into a fight or something."

A vain throb in her head "Ha-ha-ha-ha well we sort of got into a fight." _Am I that noticeable?_

"I've never seen Tsuruga-san angry. He seems really nice and smiles alot."_  
_

"Sometimes behind that smile is awaiting anger."

Realizing she didn't want to talk about it Chiori left to go do Love Me work while Kyoko went to go play as Bo. Doing that always made her relaxed and would no one would notice it was her. The guys always made her feel better. Finishing her job, Kyoko was walking towards her changing room but she saw Ren.

"OH! Hey Bo! I need to talk to you for a second."

_Why must he be here? Although Mr. Tsuruga does look a little depress. I have to suck it up and act because he doesn't know it's me!_

"Yeah? What did you need? Oh! Did you not understand something in your script again?"

Ren chuckled, "No, I wanted to talk to you about the high school girl I like. You see, we kind of got into a fight the other day and I wanted to give her something to make it up to her."

She swallowed hard, "What did you get her?" _hmmm I got into a fight with him the other day too._

"She has this special rock." _Oh my god… _"Well to be honest I gave it to her but she never knew it was me." _What is he talking about? _"So I got her a necklace and in the middle a little jewel is hanging from it and it's the color of her rock which is purple-ish blue so do you think she'll like it and forgive me?"

_I've got to go away right now before I faint or he finds out it me! _"Of course she'll love it! Look I really got to go so bye! Good luck with her!"

"Wait! i wanted to know if you wanted to meet her and help me out a bit."

"I can't! look i really have to go! I'm sorry!" Quickly doing a dogeza she ran away.

"Oh! Umm oh Kay then." _I wonder why he left so suddenly? I really need him as a wing man.  
_

Kyoko ran into the changing room, got into her clothes as quickly as possible and drank a whole bottle of water before something else happen. She laid down of the floor so her head would stop spinning.

_So was I always the high school girl?it can't be! I'm just a girl who plain and boring with no sex appeal. He must be talking about someone else but it can't be because I have the same stone he was talking about. C'mon Kyoko stop thinking about this. Get up and go to LME, you have work to do._

Slowly Kyoko got up and went to LME. After changing her clothes she hoped that today would be an easy day but as soon as she passed the front doors she heard someone calling her name.

"MOGAMI!"

She looked around and saw Mr. Yashiro. "Hello."

"Mogami! Is everything going ok with the training for the challenge? Only 5 more days right?"

"Yes but I feel like I'm completely prepared." Kyoko looked around "Ummm is Tsur-"

Before she could even finish her sentence she heard him. "Ah! Yashiro. Kyoko-Chan!"

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" She quickly did a dogeza and ran away. _Did he just call me Kyoko-Chan?_

* * *

**ANY MISTAKES? REVIEW PLEASE? WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? HAVE A GREAT DAY!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES? THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! SORRY BUT I DIDN'T USE ANYONE'S IDEA TO HAVE REN RUN AFTER HER... SORRY! *DOES DOGEZA***

* * *

"Hmmm Yashiro what happened to Mogami?" Ren asked.

"Well when she heard you were coming, she ran away. Maybe you did something to make her scare? Or maybe you should run after her like in all the movies! Then both you guys can apologize to each other and afterward you can ask her out!"

"Could you stop fangirling about my life? And no I'm not going after her."

Yashiro dropped his jaw. "WHY NOT? IT'S THE PERFECT TIMING!"

"If you really want me to do something then please find your own way home tonight so I can make a move on Kyoko." Yashiro started fangirling again. "C'mon we have to go or else my on time record will be stained."

Kyoko kept running then went around the corner and ran right into someone. Boxes and papers flew everywhere. She started to pick them all up and organized it all into a pile.

"MO! Look where you're walking!"

Kyoko looked up and jumped with glee, "MOKO!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HUGGING ME!"

"Fine." She pouted. "Is this our Love Me work for the day? I thought we only had a few papers!"

"Well more like few boxes."

They started carrying them into the office to sort out. Soon Kanae noticed something odd with Kyoko. _She would have hugged me anyway or lecture me about being best friends._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" giving her best sale's women smile Kyoko hoped that Kanae wouldn't worry.

"Liar! That's the same smile you gave me when you FORCED me to join the Love Me section! If you don't tell me then I won't talk to you till next year of this day!"

Her face shattered into a depressing one and she barely whispered, "I think Tsuruga is mad at me but I also think he got me a necklace to make it up to me and I think he's in love with me!"

"WHOA! Mo! Start from the beginning!" _Did she finally realized that he loves her?_

After explaining Kyoko looked up. "What do you think?"

"Mo! If it were me I probably rise up against him but for you I think you should apologize to him for the sudden outburst then you should try telling him you're Bo."

"WWWWHHAAATT? I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why not?" Kanae questioned.

"Because he'll find out about the other times I was Bo and sort of helped him. " Kyoko twiddled her thumbs together.

"Look would you rather have him find out later when someone else told him or now when you can tell him yourself so he can't be mad? Since YOU, yourself are telling him."

"I guess I rather tell him but maybe not now."

"Now one more thing you need to find out." Kyoko looked and Kanae looked into her eyes, "Can't you return his feelings?"

"I-I-I-I don't know!" _I swore off love but maybe…. I can have a new beginning for my new Kyoko Mogami. _"I guess I can return his feeling but I'm only going to open up my heart a little bit! At any sign of danger then I'm closing it off unless it's for my fans!"

Kanae smiled, "Good, now go home and practice your singing then decide on a song!"

Kyoko left the room feeling better than ever! She went back into the Love Me changing room. While changing her clothes she thought to herself, _maybe I'll go over to his house and tell him. I could use the excuse that he hasn't been eating much so I can cook him dinner then I can tell him. Maybe I'll create a new character so I won't be so scared. _ Kyoko went to the front entrance then saw Ren.

She bowed "Good evening Mr. Tsuruga."

"Ahhh. You're not running away from me this time."

Kyoko put her new character into action. She chuckled, "Nope. I was wondering if I could come over and cook you dinner. I know you haven't been eating well."

"I would love that Kyoko-chan."

_He called me by my name again! Maybe he just accidently called me that. _"Where's Mr. Yashiro? Shouldn't he be here to get a ride home from you?"

"He left earlier to attend to some personal business." _Liar! You liar! You just wanted to give Kyoko a ride home and give her the necklace!_

"Well should we get going now then?"

"Of course but we might need to do a little shopping first." _She's acting a little too calm. Maybe's it's my imagination._

* * *

**SO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW PLEASE? ANY IMPROVEMENTS I SHOULD MAKE? SEE YA TOMRROW.. MAYBE... CAUSE I'M CELEBRATING MY COUSIN'S SURPRISE BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND I HAVE TO DISTRACT HIM ALL DAY... **_  
_


End file.
